


Coat Thief

by bluelight42



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelight42/pseuds/bluelight42
Summary: Ichigo steals a certain someone's fluffy coat.





	Coat Thief

It was winter, and even though the weather in Ichigo’s inner world stayed the same (at least temperature wise) he couldn’t seem to shake the feeling of coldness.

Tensa Zangetsu, in one of his rare moods, had fused together and was lecturing Ichigo on how to wield them both properly in bankai state, since Ichigo still struggled with maintaining his speed while being weighed down by all his reiatsu.

Ichigo was only half paying attention though, because Tensa had shed his white overcoat with the extra fluffy collar for some reason, letting Ichigo see for the first time whar he was wearing. It was pretty unexciting.

Just a white, seamless shirt and soft white pants that were tucked into his boots. There was something about it that looked a bit old-fashioned.

Ichigo wasn’t sure if Tensa had shed his coat because he was hot (can zanpakuto spirit’s feel temperature?), or if it was getting in his way. Whatever the reason he wasn’t about to pass up this opportunity.

“As long as you remember not to draw too much from either side-” Tensa stopped, looked at Ichigo, then rolled his eyes. “You’re not even paying attention.”

“Your coat is very fluffy,” Ichigo said, somewhat muffled from wrapping himself up. “Also it’s your fault for leaving it unattended.”

Tensa smiled slightly and sat down beside him. “Not interested in a lecture today?”

“No, I’m interested. I just got distracted. Your coat is very soft. Do you get hot or cold here?”

“Sometimes. It can get very dark and cold here when you’re sad, or windy when you’re angry.”

“What about warm?”

Tensa’s smile grew wider.

“Nevermind!” Ichigo buried himself in the coat. “Forget I asked!’

Tensa laughed and tried to uncover Ichigo’s red face. “Don’t worry Ichigo, I like warm temperatures much better than cold rain.”

“I am not talking about this with you!”

“Ichi-nii” Yuzu’s voice sounded distant.

“Go play with your sister. We can talk about the temperature of your inner world later.”

Ichigo shed the coat and stood up, still red-faced, “Never!”

Ichigo opened his eyes to see his room again, Tensa’s laugh still ringing in his ears.

Yuzu had opened the door to his room where he was sitting on the bed cross-leged.

“Are you coming? Karin and I already started building the fort.”

“Yeah sure, let me find my coat.”

“Isn’t that it?” Yuzu pointed to the white cloth on the bed. “Although I don’t remember you having a white one.” Yuzu picked up a white coat with a dark, fur-lined collar. “It looks expensive, when did you get this?”  
Ichigo stared at it for a moment, then smiled. “I’m borrowing it from a friend.”


End file.
